1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique in a data processing system for providing an intuitive graphical user interface for providing a simplified process for creating resource files. More particularly, the present invention provides a technique by which a resource file can be created through a visual model without requiring of a developer any extensive knowledge of the format for a resource file.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer programs include both logic and data portions. One type of data included in computer programs is known as resources. Resources can include icons, cursors, menus, dialog boxes, certain types of text, audio clips, animation clips, bit maps, etc. Resources are used extensively in graphical user interfaces, multi-media programs, and in permitting national language support, i.e., German, Japanese, and Russian, for providing the ability to present text included in interfaces of programs in different languages.
Resources typically do not reside in a computer program's normal data segment. Resource data is typically maintained in resource files, which are treated separately and differently from other types of program data. For example, when the Windows operating system loads programs into memory for execution, such as programs written in the C or C++ programming languages, the operating system usually leaves the resources on the disk. Windows is a trademark of the Microsoft Corporation. Only when a particular resource is required during the execution of the program does the operating system load the resource into memory.
Some object oriented languages treat resource files somewhat differently. For example, in Smalltalk and ScriptX, resources that will be used by an application or program are converted into data objects, and placed into an object pool or resource pool for use by the application as necessary during execution.
The current state of the art for the creation of resource files is arduous at best. Typically, a text editor of some type is used to create a resource file textually. That is, a developer must write from scratch a text-based file in an appropriate format which includes or calls upon resource data (from existing files, for example). The completed resource file is then compiled into an application being created with the rest of the code for the application. When the compiled application is executed, resource data can be visually inspected for accuracy. If the developer included formatting errors in the resource file while creating the resource file or called on a data file that does not exist or misidentified the name of a resource during the creation of the resource file, this will not be known until the application which includes the resource file is visually inspected during execution.
Additional problems are associated with the existing technique for creating resource files. Developers must know the precise format for resource files. Other than inspecting the text file before compilation, testing cannot be performed until after the resource file is compiled with the application and the application is executed. The latter problem wastes developer time and consumes computing resources, as compiling and executing an application can take significant amounts of time.
Additionally, resource files are a prime technique by which national language support is provided. When compiling an application, using resource files which include German text (as opposed to English text) produces a German language application. The process for providing national language support typically includes having a translator translate text portions of resource files into a desired language. However, the process for performing translations on resource files is often time consuming and complicated. Only certain elements from a resource file must be translated. But since standard resource files are text files, it is difficult to segregate out the portions which need translation. Further, compiling and execution of the program are required before the translation can be reviewed in context within the application for finding errors. The whole translation and error checking process is time consuming and thus quite expensive. Thus, producing a translated version of a program is quite arduous.
Accordingly, a need exists for a technique for permitting simplified creation of resource files having a format such that handling of resource files and review of data included in the created resource files are simplified.